Hidden
by SleepingNinja47
Summary: When Annabeth breaks Percy's heart, he runs away. It seems like he has disappeared off the face of the earth. But a certain Hunter of Artemis is determined to find her lost friend and find out why he ran away. She soon disappears too, and people begin to panic, because there is a threat of war and the two most powerful demi-gods are nowhere to be found. What will happen? Perlia.
1. Where Is She?

Percy's P.O.V.

_Today is the day,_ I thought to myself as I walked toward the Athena cabin. I'm carrying some roses and a heart-shaped box of chocolates to give to Annabeth. _Today is the day that I'm going to tell Annabeth I love her._ I was shaking with nerves, thinking of all the things that could go wrong. But as I arrived at the door I pushed those bad thoughts out of my head and hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door.

I stood at the door for a few minutes before knocking again. I was starting to get a little impatient and reached up to knock again when the door suddenly flew open, and I accidentally knocked on Malcolm's head.

"Ow," he shouted, and grabbed his head.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to hit you," I quickly apologized.

"It's ok, just remember that I'm not the door next time. And you don't have to knock so hard," he said while rubbing his head.

"Sometimes I just forget how strong I am."

"Well, anyways, what brings you over here," he glanced down at the roses and chocolates, "Annabeth?"

"How'd you know," I say with a grin.

"Lucky guess," he smiled back. "I haven't seen her in a while, but I saw her walking into the forest a couple hours ago."

"Oh, why would she be going in the forest," I raised and eyebrow inquiringly.

"I don't know, but what I thought was weird is that she went into the forbidden section of the forest."

_Weird,_ I thought, _I'll just ask Annabeth when I find her._

"Thanks for your help, Malcolm. See you later."

"Anytime, Perce." he said and closed the door and rubbed his head one more time.

* * *

As I was walking over to the forbidden part of the forest, I started thinking of all the bad thing that could go wrong again. _What if right after I tell her a flying cow falls on her, _I thought to myself. Hera still has a grudge against her so it was actually probable, and stranger things have happened. I was so caught up in my thoughts I tripped over a tree root, but not just any tree root. Juniper's tree root. I knew that Juniper purposely tripped me, because when I stood up and tried to keep going forward another root tripped me.

I was starting to get annoyed, so I knocked against the tree bark like it was a door. Not a moment later Juniper appeared next to me.

"May I help you, Percy," she asked innocently.

"You can help me by telling me why you keep tripping me," I said, annoyed by her innocent tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she kept playing innocent. I just looked at her knowingly, like an I-know-you're-lying-to-me kind of look. She sighed loudly and it looked kind of like some of the happiness left her and she kind of looked...sad. Which was weird, because Juniper is always happy and smiling(unless she is worrying about Grover or nature stuff).

"Is Grover okay," I ask. I haven't seen or heard from Grover in a while, but he usually Iris-messages Juniper every other day. She looks at me confused for a moment.

"Yeah, why wouldn't-"

"Are people cutting down even more trees in rain forests and killing the peaceful animals that live there?"

"No. Well yes, but that isn't what-"

"Did people stop recycling?"

"No, people are still-"

"What is it then?" I demanded.

"Will you shut up and let me finish talking?!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay, calm down."

"I just don't want you to see what's over there. It'll break you, I know it will."

"Nothing can break me, I'm invulnerable, remember?"

"I didn't mean phisically," she said ominously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say, thoroughly confused.

"You'll have to see for yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Okay, I won't say you didn't warn me."

She didn't say anything back, she just looked at me sadly and pointed to my right. I turned to see what she was pointing at, but all I could see was lots of vines and tree branchs and leaves. I turned back to Juniper to ask what she was trying to show me, but when I turned to face her, she wasn't there. I turned back in the direction she pointed and tried to squeeze through the greenery, because I would feel bad if I cut it down because there were nymphs all around(plus, I'd probably get lots of nymphs angry at me, and an angry nymph is not a pretty sight).

As I was manuevering through the trees and vines, I heard a little bit of rustling up ahead. I thought it might be Annabeth and I looked down at the chocolates and flowers in my hands. They looked pretty beat up, the flowers were torn and bent in random directions, the bow of chocolates was smashed in and I bet some of the chocolate was smooshed. Then I looked at my clothes and they were all dirty and had a couple small rips and holes in them from the thorns I was walking through. _It's the thought that counts, right, _I thought. So I pushed through the last of the plants while picking thorns out of my hands and arms. When I looked up, I saw my beautiful Wise Girl in the middle of the clearing.

But, she wasn't alone.

* * *

**This is my fist story, and I hope it's good! Review please!**


	2. Juniper Was Right

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians:(**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

Now I understand what Juniper meant when she said that what I saw will break me. I'm still in one piece, but I feel like my heart was shattered into a million pieces and my brain stopped working as I dropped the nearly destroyed gifts. What I see is Annabeth and the new camper from the Apollo cabin, I think his name is James or something. He stumbled over the camp's border a couple weeks ago, but I didn't really pay too much attention to him at first. All I knew was that he was a pretty decent sword fighter. _Focus,_ I chastise myself, _ stupid ADHD brain, focus._

It wasn't that they were alone in a secluded place far away from everyone that made me feel broken, it's what they were doing. They were kissing each other deeply. I never would have thought Annabeth would have done this to me. I told her the location of my weak spot, and I gave her my heart. I even gave up godhood for her, and she turns around and kisses a guy she's only known for a couple of weeks. I can't believe she would do this to me.

I didn't feel anything, it's like I was hollow on the inside. I was emotionless as I just stood there. I finally collected my thoughts and started to turn around and leave, but as I turned around, I heard Annabeth whisper something. Something I was hoping she would say to me after I told her how I felt. She whispered, "I love you."

That was what made me turn back around to face them. I walked forward into the clearing and cleared my throat to get their attention. When they saw me, Annabeth's eyes got big and she looked surprised, but not guilty at all. James had a smug look on his face and all I wanted to do at that moment was beat his head in.

"Annabeth, I can't believe you did this!" I yelled, "Did I even mean anything to you? Did you just think you can use me and then move on to the next guy? And you, James! Do you have no self-respect? You're kissing somebody else's girlfriend and you don't even feel bad or guilty about it! What's wrong with you?"

Annabeth stayed silent and took an interest in her shoes. But as she was looking at the ground, James yelled back,"What's wrong with me? You're the one that couldn't keep a girlfriend! And my name is Jared, not James."

"Whatever, Jerry." _Oh, gods. I'm starting to act like Dionysus,_ I thought. "We're through, Annabeth. I can't believe I was going to tell you I love you! How can anybody ever love you? You're too much of a b*tch!"

She kept looking at the ground and stayed silent. "How dare you call her that?! I'll kill you!" Jared drew his sword. I just stood there, waiting for him to attack. When he charged forward my hand twitched towards my pocket for Riptide. My original plan was to let him swing at me and his sword would shatter against my invulnerable skin, but I realized Annabeth might have told him where my weak spot is. So as hegot closer I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. It elongated until it was three feet long and it felt natural in my hands, like it was made for me.

He slashed at me with a loud battle cry, but I blocked his attack. I tried to slash at his legs, but he just jumped away. I knew I could take him easily, but I felt like messing with him a bit, so as he jabbed at my face I leaned slightly to the side and let his sword pass right next to my head and used the flat of my blade to whack his head slightly. He was stunned for a moment, but he quickly got over it and went back to fighting me. Every time he swung I would dodge or deflect it and lightly tap him wherever he was the most vulnerable. It was quite funny to see the look of outrage on his face every time it tapped him. But it started to get boring when I remembered why we were fighting in the first place. So the next time he swung, I easily blocked it with my sword and punched him in the face with my other hand. He was caught off guard and I smashed the hilt of Riptide on his head while he was surprised, and he was out like a light.

I looked up from his unconcious form to Annabeth. I said with hatred and sadness in my voice,"I never want to see you again."

"I'm sorr-"

"No, you aren't. You're only sorry you got caught. I don't want to hear you excuses, I heard what you said to him. I never want to see you again."

I turn around and walk back out of the clearing, smashing the roses and chocolates beneath my feet as I walked away. As I pass by Juniper's tree, I say,"You were right."

I continue on my way to my cabin and I lay in my bed, face smashed against the pillow. As I lie there I think of what I should do next. _Dinner will be soon,_ I thought. But unlike usual, I'm not hungry. So I just keep lying there until I finally figured out what to do. I jumped up and packed a bag with a couple shirts, pants, drachmas, ambrosia and nectar. I put on the watch/shield Tyson made for me a while back and put a few more things in my bag, I was all set.

_I'm running away_, I thought to myself.

I sneak to the pegasi stables and called out with my mind, _Blackjack!_

_Yo, boss. Did you bring any donuts, _my pegasus comes towards me, and I hopped on.

_No, but we can stop to get donuts on the way. _I offered

_On the way to where, boss?_

_I don't know yet, just anywhere but here._

_You sure about this, boss? _he asked.

_Of course I am, now come on. I want to leave before dinner starts._

_Alrighty then,_ he said and took off. As we flew away, over the ocean, I heard a horn blowing behind us. But it didn't sound like the normal dinner horn. It sounded a little wilder, and kind of dangerous. I knew I've heard it before, but I just can't remember completely from where. I pushed the thoughts out of my head and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Awwww, Percy got his heart broken. Poor Percy. Tell me what you thought, so please review!  
-SleepingNinja**


	3. A Very Bad Day

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but we are in the process of moving and we don't have the internet yet, so I have to type this up at my uncle's house, but his computer is a little messed up. Plus, my uncle has been in lots of pain, and I had to take him to the hospital a lot. Sorry for such a long wait and I'll try to get other chapters up faster! Also, I'm making this chapter Annabeth's P.O.V. because I think there should be other perspectives every once in a while, but I will probably stick with Percy's P.O.V. most of the time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. I wish I did, though:(**

**-SleepingNinja**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I want to scream, because my life just got turned upside down in just a few short hours. In that amount of time I broke Percy's heart, broke up with Jared, and got the whole camp to hate me. Things aren't going well for me right now, and it all started when I went to practice my knife fighting in the arena.

_Flashback_

I was walking to the arena to practice my knife fighting, and as I entered the arena I saw Jared hacking away at a straw dummy. I cleared my throat to try and get his attention, but he still didn't notice me. So I snuck up behind him, pulled out my dagger and gently set it against his throat. He froze at the sudden contact. I smiled widely and whispered in his ear, "Guess who?"

I could tell he was grinning even though I was behind him. "Ummm...Is it Annabeth," he asked, already knowing it was me.

I took my dagger from his throat and he turned around to face me with a smirk plastered onto his face. "How'd you know?" I asked, teasingly.

"Not many people are good with a dagger." He said with a wink, causing my cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.

He started to lean down to kiss me, but I stopped him and said, "Not her, people might see us. _Percy _might see."

"Why are you still with him, Annabeth? You can't have both of us. It's either me, or him!" He said, clearly aggravated.

_Uh-oh._ This isn't good. I've been dating Percy for a little over six months now, but when I first saw Jared coming over the camp's border a little over a month ago, I was instantly attracted to him. I know that I love Percy, but as a brother. When he admitted he saw me when he bathed in The Styx and gave up godhood for me, and even when he showed me his weak spot, I knew he loved me. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by rejecting him, so I said yes when he asked me out. After I agreed to be his girlfriend, I knew that if I ever broke up with him, then he would get crushed and I would feel horribly guilty. Even guiltier than when I sneak around with Jared. But I can't help the feeling I get whenever I'm with Jared.

These thoughts were driving me crazy, so I looked up at Jared and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't choose yet. Give me some more time, please."

"I can't wait forever, Annabeth."

"I know, and I'm not asking you to wait forever, I'm just asking for more time," I said.

"Fine, I'll wait a little longer."

"Thanks. Why don't we go have a picnic? It's been a while since we've been on a date."

He looked surprised, "I thought we couldn't be seen together?"

"I have a place in mind that nobody will see us at," I replied with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, and where might this place be?"

"The forbidden section of the forest."

"Annabeth! That place is full of monsters! Why would we go on a date there?" He asked.

"It isn't full of monsters, that is just a silly rumor," I tried to reassure him.

"It has to be forbidden for some reason, though."

He had a good point, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "Do want to go on a date with me or not?"

His eyes widened a little, "Of course I do, but-"

"But what? We'll be fine, and if anything does happen, then I'll be there to protect you." I said with a playful smile.

"What? You protect me? More like I protect you!" He replied, just as playfully.

"Whatever, Hot Head."

"Hot Head, seriously?"

"What, you're the son of Apollo and you get worked up pretty easily, so I came up with Hot Head." I smiled at him slyly. "You got a Problem with that, Hot Head?"

"You need a nick name too. Hmmm... How about Smart A-"

"Don't you dare." I growled.

His eyes widened a lot and he quickly tried to come up with an excuse. "Ummm, I...I...I was going to say Smart A...A...Alec! Yeah, that's it! I was going to say Smart Alec!"

"Whatever, Hot Head. Meet me at the edge of the forbidden forest in thirty minutes." Before he could reply, I turned around and left the arena.

* * *

After waiting at the edge of the forest for a while, Jared finally showed up and now we are walking hand in hand to a clearing that I found just the other day. When we got there I sat down the picnic basket that I put together before coming to the forest and I laid down the blanket that we were going to lay on. When I was done, Jared sat down on the blanket and looked at the basket hungrily. "What did you make?" He had a hungry glint in is eyes.

"Nothing," I smiled slyly.

"What?! I'm starving!"

"Calm down, I brought food, but I didn't make it. Can you imagine me cooking?"

"You cooking, that _is_ a scary thought," he shuddered.

"Hey," I smacked his arm, "that wasn't nice!"

"I was kidding. Come on, let's eat."

_30 minutes later..._

"I never want to see you again." Percy said with sadness in his eyes and anger dripping from his voice. I can't believe this is happening, I never meant for any of this to happen.

"I'm sorr-" I started, but he wouldn't let me finish.

"No, you aren't. You're only sorry you got caught. I don't want to hear you excuses, I heard what you said to him. I never want to see you again." He said with anger in his voice. With that, he turned around and walked away, smashing something beneath his feet on the way out.

I felt so horrible I wanted to die. I can't believe that I'm the one that is the cause of this. I crushed the heart of my best friend, the savior of Olympus, and the greatest hero of all time: Percy Jackson.

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry it took me this long to update, hopefully I will update sooner in the future. Tell me what you thought, please review!**

**-SleepingNinja**


	4. The Hunt

** changed my mind about sticking with Percy's P.O.V. because that would kinda defeat the purpose of the title. If you haven't figured it out, Percy is the one that is supposed to be 'hidden' so if you know what's going on with him, then he isn't very hidden. So no Percy for a while. I know it's sad, everyone loves Percy, but I promise he'll be in later chapters so don't worry. Anyways, on with the story!**

**P.S. I don't own Percy Jackson:(**

**-SleepingNinja47**

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V.

"Thalia!" I snapped my eyes open at the sound of my name. I had a feeling that the person that yelled at me has been trying to wake me up for quiet a while, and since that person was probably Artemis I actually started to move around to try and wake up. I glanced outside and looked up at the sun and I figured it was about ten in the morning. I used to not be able to tell time from the sun, but when I joined the hunters I got quiet a bit of powers, they are stronger at night though, because Artemis is Goddess of the moon. Then I realized that most of the hunters have already packed up their tent and that they were eating breakfast, and some were still in the process of putting up their tents.

_I can't believe I over slept,_ I scalded myself. I was supposed to be the example for Zeus's sake! I saw some of the girls glance at me and try to hold back their laughs. I figured that they were laughing because I over slept when I realized I didn't fix my hair. Almost every single morning when I wake up my hair is usually messed up and I have to get it completely soaked in order to even attempt to tame it. But I was already really behind so I didn't have time to fix my hair anyways. Looks like I'm gonna be walking around like this until we stop and take a break, which doesn't happen often.

I walked outside and started to take my tent down. The new girls were still getting the hang of setting up and taking down their tents, so I figured that even though they were half way done with their tent that I might be able to finish before them. I was about half way through taking down my tent when I heard my name being called again. "Thalia!"

I jumped at the sound of Lady Artemis yelling my name. I can't believe I forgot that she needed me! I'm so scatter-brained when I'm tired. I ran over to Lady Artemis' tent and said, "Yes, milady?"

"I've been trying to call you for the past thirty minutes?" She sounded a little annoyed. "I know you like to sleep, Thalia, but you have responsibilities. You have to set the example for the other girls."

"I know Lady Artemis, I was just so tired when I got to sleep last night and I stayed up a lot later than the other girls, too." Yesterday was crazy. We had finally found who we were hunting, and we had the fight of our lives. We were hunting Echidna, and the thing that made it tricky was that she had some of her children with her. Although the Nemean Lion wasn't present because of what happened during the quest when we went to go fight Atlas. Luckily nobody was severely injured or killed. After everyone headed to their tents last night Lady Artemis made me stay up very late to discuss what we are hunting next, and some different strategies on how we would hunt it.

"Still, that is no excuse. You are my lieutenant, and I expect you to be the perfect example for the others. I am aware that you were very exhausted last night, so I will let you off the hook this time."

"Thank you, milady."

"The reason I have been calling for you is because I have finally decided on what course of action I should take against our next target," she said.

"Is it one of the plans that we discussed last night? Or is it... Wait a second. You said you have finally decided on a course of action that _I _should take. As in you are going alone." I sounded a little accusing.

"Yes, that is exactly what I was planning. I will send you and the hunters to camp," I was about to say something back but she gave me a look and kept talking, "I know what you are about to say, and no, I cannot take you along with me, because then there would be nobody to be in charge of the hunters. I need you to do this, Thalia."

I knew there was no way I was going to win this argument, so I hung my head and said, "Yes, milady. I will inform the others." I turned around and left my mistress' tent. I told the hunters that we were going to camp half-blood for a while so Lady Artemis can hunt the next target herself. They all started to protest and complain, but I just ignored them and finished taking down my tent. I was hoping the whole time that Apollo wasn't the one taking us to camp. But with my luck, he would probably be the one taking us.

A few minutes later I heard a very loud _WOOF!_ and I spun around to see one of the most gigantic hellhounds I have ever seen and a boy sitting on it's back. I knew my hunters were aiming their bows at the duo right now, so I gave them a signal for them to lower their weapons. They hesitantly lowered their weapons, but stayed on guard. I walked up to the hellhound and gave her a scratch behind her ear and her leg was thumping on the ground causing the trees around the edge of the clearing to shake slightly.

"Who's a good girl? Yeah, you're a good girl. How have you been Mrs. O'Leary?" I got a _WOOF!_ and a big lick on my face. It was so gross. All the hunters behind me started to laugh hysterically. There was another chuckle that came from on top of Mrs. O'Leary and I looked up at the figure and said, "Shut up, Nico."

"Nice to see you again, Pinecone Face." He said and chuckled to himself. I heard some of the girls start to laugh again, but I shot them a death glare that scared them so bad even Hades would have been proud of and they all shut up immediately.

"Ha ha, very funny. What are you doing here, Death Breath?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"I'm your transportation. Artemis knew how much you hated Apollo, but she knew you girls probably wouldn't like me very much. She said that I was a lot better than Apollo, though."

"Wait. Hold up. We are going to shadow travel to camp?" I asked.

"No, we're going to fly magical unicorns to Iceland. Of course we're going to shadow travel to camp," he said sarcastically.

"Remember that you are talking to the leiutenant of the hunters. You need to give me respect."

"Pssshhh, you won't hurt me, I'm your friend," he said a bit nervously.

"I never said that I would hurt you. My hunters are fully capable of doing that, all I need to do is turn a blind eye for a couple minutes."

The scared look on his face was so hilarious that I burst out laughing. I must have lots of skill in order to scare a son of Hades with a death threat. I looked back at my hunters and some of them had mischievous smiles on their faces, only scaring Nico further.

"Come on, Thals. Don't even joke around like that," he pleaded.

"But I just love to see that scared look on your face, Death Breath," I smirked, "And one thing, we aren't going yet. We want to do one more little hunt before we go to camp. You know, to get it out of our system so we don't shoot any of the campers."

He gulped and nodded his head in agreement. I turned to the hunters again and told them to show up an hour before dinner started before they sprinted into the woods.

"What? It's like two o'clock, and dinner at camp starts at seven. I'm gonna be waiting here forever," he complained.

"Would you rather us hunt you, I doubt you'll be bored then."

"Never mind! I'll just shadow travel back to camp for a while and then come and pick you girls up."

"Alright, you do that," I said right before I ran out of the clearing to join in on the hunt.

* * *

I was slowly sneaking up on a big brown bear that was eating some berries. The forest was peaceful, and I could sense every single thing. There was a stream to my right, and I could hear the gentle trickle of the water, the birds are chirping and whistling, and the gently blow of the wind made the leaves on all the trees gently rustle. I took in all of these things as I slowly drew my bow and aimed at the bear's throat. I took in a deep breath, slowly released it, and shot. I've killed four foxes, three deer, six squirrels, and one bear. I'd call this a good hunt.

I looked up at the sun and saw that it was about five forty-five, and I remembered that I was supposed to be back at the clearing at six. I turned around and started to run back to the clearing. I didn't want to be the last person to show up, that would be embarrassing. As I neared the clearing I slowed to a walk and steadied my breathing. When I walked in the clearing I saw Nico and Mrs. O'Leary along with one of my hunters. They were in the middle of a conversation.

"You two are being awfully friendly," I teased. Mary, my hunter, and Nico's faces both turned a light shade of pink.

"Shut up, Pinecone Face."

"What did you just say to me," I growled with mock anger, but he couldn't tell that I was kidding and looked so scared I wouldn't be surprised if he wet his pants. "Relax, I'm just messing with you, Death Breath."

He looked pretty embarrassed, so I decided to leave him alone. For now, anyways. A few minutes later more hunters came in, but we were still missing one. Phoebe. Suddenly she burst into the clearing at a full sprint. I was about to start grilling her about how she should try to get to places on time, but before I could, a monstrous roar could be heard in the direction that Phoebe just came from. I instantly went into fighting mode as I readied the hunters.

I sent the younger girls to be in the treetops, so they can stay safe and also help by using their bows. I then turned to Phoebe to ask what we were up against and she told me that it was a group of monsters that were part of Kronos' army that didn't get wiped out yet. I steeled my nerves and got ready for the upcoming fight. It should be easy enough, we have defeated lots of monster groups since the Titan War.

The ground was rumbling, which was an obvious sign that they were almost here, so I pulled out my magical can of mace and turned it into a spear, and I activated Aegis. The group of monsters burst into the clearing, and the first few to step in the open instantly poofed into golden dust, each pile had an arrow in it. But there were so many the archers couldn't keep up.

The first monsters that got to the me and the hunters on the ground was a Cyclops and two Dracaena, I thrust my spear into the eye of the Cyclops and it went all the way through and out the other side of the monster's skull. Then I spun to the two Dracaena and swung my spear like a baseball bat at there reptilian legs, knocking them to the ground. I then stabbed the spear into the head of one, and then the other with speed and skill that few could match.

There was an onslaught of monsters and it seemed like they just kept coming and coming and coming! I went on auto-pilot, I jabbed at the chest of a Telekhine, bashed Aegis into the head of an Empousa, slammed the butt of my spear into the nose of a Cyclops, I was a wild blur of movement and I left nothing but golden dust in my wake. After what seemed like forever, I finally saw that there were only about one-tenth of the monsters left. As I was surveying the battle I saw an enemy archer aiming an arrow at Nico, who was oblivious due to the fact that he was fighting two Telekhines and a few Empousa. Before I could shout to him to watch out, the monster let loose the arrow. But it didn't hit it's target, because at the last second, Mary jumped in front of the arrow, and it hit her right in the shoulder.

I saw red. Nobody hurt one of my hunters and got away with it. I felt a horrible wrenching in my gut, but I tried to ignore it as the wind started to pick up and the sky started to darken and thunder rumbled. Thunder started to strike everywhere around me, incinerating nearly all the monsters that were left. there was a Cyclops that survived, though. As he was trying to run away I threw my spear like a javelin and as it stabbed into the monster a bolt of lightning struck the spear and electrocuted the monster into dust.

I let the storm die down and ran over to Mary to check on her. The wound wasn't that deep, and luckily the arrow wasn't poisoned, so she should be fine after she gets some nectar and ambrosia, and then take a nice long nap.

"Thank you, you saved me," Nico said with gratitude in his voice.

"Anytime, this just goes to show that boys are ignorant and that girls always have to save the day," Mary said jokingly.

"Ha ha, I guess so," he agreed, just because he didn't want to start an argument with the person that saved his life.

Then I looked over the battlefield and saw something that made my blood turn cold. The golden dust was moving and swirling and the monsters were reforming. I was shell-shocked. I didn't know what to do. I did know that we couldn't fight this group of monsters again. I was already exhausted, so I can't imagine how the other girls feel.

"Nico! We need to go. Now!" I yell.

His eyes widened, "Everybody join hands."

Everyone listened to him, and Mary grabbed one of Nico's hands as I grabbed the other. A moment later, everything turned black. When we arrived just outside camp's borders, we sounded our horn to signal us arriving. After the horn was done sounding, the hunters and I walked over the border into the camp, or as we like to call it, hell.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you guys thought. And reviews also help motivate me to update faster, because if I don't feel like writing I just look through my reviews and I see how many people like my story, so then I feel like writing more. So the more reviews I get the faster I'll update! **

**-SleepingNinja47**


	5. Arrival

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! They are so inspiring, I really appreciate them. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series:(**

**-SleepingNinja47**

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V.

We just crossed the border into camp and I was leading my hunters to the Artemis cabin that we normally stay in when we're at camp. As we were arriving at the cabin we heard the horn signaling that it was time for dinner. I was so tired, but I was hungry too. I couldn't decide whether or not to stay and lie down or go and eat. Suddenly, I heard a deep and loud growl that seemed to come from out of nowhere. I drew my daggers and prepared for a fight, but the laughing of the huntresses stopped me. It was my stomach.

I mentally face palmed, but I just glared at the girls that were laughing and they stopped abruptly. With a sigh, I turned and started walking to the dining pavilion. We passed by all the empty cabins, which seemed so weird because there was usually campers running around all the time. As I showed up with some of the hunters behind me (some of the hunters wanted to rest instead of coming to eat) the talking got a lot quieter and then stopped altogether. We walked to the Artemis table while all the campers were staring at us. It's like they've never seen us before.

As I sat down at our table I glanced over at the empty Poseidon table before thinking of what I wanted to eat. With a little _poof_ the food that I envisioned showed up. It looked so good and mouth-watering. I picked up my silverware and started to dig in. Right when the first bite was in my mouth I spit it out. It tasted like ashes! _Oh yeah,_ I remembered, _I need to offer some to the gods_, so I got up and scraped some of the food into the fire and thought, _For Artemis._

As I sat back down I felt like something was a little off. I glanced around and saw that nothing was out of the ordinary. _Huh, _I thought,_ I swear something doesn't seem right. _I looked at the Athena table and I saw Annabeth. She had a blank look on her face, but her eyes gave away her sadness. _I'll have to ask her about that later,_ I told myself. But something still didn't seem right. That's when I realized that Annabeth was staring at the empty Poseidon table. _Weird, why is Annabeth staring at the empty Poseid- oh no. Where's Percy? Did something bad happen to him?_ My mind went into overdrive thinking of all the bad things that could have happened to him.

I forced the bad thoughts out of my head and focused on my food, which tasted a lot better now that I offered some to the gods. It feels like it's been forever since I've had a nice big meal. The food at Camp Half-Blood is one of the few things I look forward to besides seeing Annabeth, Percy, and Grover. But Annabeth doesn't seem like Annabeth right now, and it was really bothering me. I scarfed down the last bites of my food and started to get up to head over to the Athena table, but as I was standing up, Chiron started to announce something. I sat back down and told myself that I'll have to wait until he's done with his announcement.

"Campers, as I'm sure you have noticed, the Hunters are here and I expect all of you to give them the utmost respect during their stay. Also, there will be the usual capture the flag game tomorrow. Since the Athena cabin led the winning team last time, the will lead the Campers in this game against the Hunters. That is all, you are dismissed."

That would sound so much more appealing if I wasn't so tired. Don't get me wrong, I'm still looking forward to it, but the campers are pretty easy to defeat except for Annabeth, Clarisse, and of course Percy. Which reminds me I need to talk to Annabeth about why she looks dead to the world and then try to find Percy. So I stood up from our table and chased down Annabeth, who was walking back to her cabin which I thought was weird, because I would have figured that she would have waited behind so we could talk and catch up.

As I reached her I said, "Hi, Annabeth." But she just kept on walking like she didn't even hear me, so I reached forward and grabbed her arm and spun her around. That really startled her. After she got over her initial shock, her eyes dimmed back down to a dull, empty color. It didn't take a genius to realize she was upset about something.

"Hey, Thals." The tone of her voice made it sound like she was void of emotion because of how hollow her words sounded. If I wasn't concerned before, I'm really worried now.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my brow furrowing in concern.

"Nothing, why would you think something is wrong," she tried to act normal.

"Annabeth, I'm your best friend. I know when something is wrong or not. And don't you dare lie to me again." She nodded her head sadly. She knew she couldn't lie to me and she'd have to give me an answer.

"I don't want to talk about it in the open where anyone can overhear. Let's go somewhere more private," she started walking off towards the beach with me at her heels.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I hope this is worth the wait! Sorry it's so short, I'm working on expanding my chapter lengths, so cut me some slack please. Also, we should be getting the internet at my house soon, so I'd be able to work on it at my house instead of only being able to work on it at my grandparents' house. That will speed up my updating a lot. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**-SleepingNinja47**


End file.
